The invention concerns means for removing dust in the knitting zone and at the knitting or latch needles of warp knitting machines with a casting-off bar consisting of casting-off comb plates.
By means of the invention, dust accumulations in the area of the latch needles are prevented during the operation of the machine, and deposits of fuzz are removed.
In circular knitting machines it is known to direct crosswise intersecting streams of compressed air into the gap between the needle cylinder and the dial as well as against the dial needle bed, where the compressed air must be conducted to individual cleaning points through lines ending in nozzles from which issue the intersecting streams of compressed air. Attaching additional elements such as hose, tubes or the like, however, causes substantial expenditures and forms new contours at the otherwise smooth surfaces of such machines, at which dust and fuzz can again accumulate. Furthermore, it has been found in practice that applying a stream of compressed air to the needle zone alone is not sufficient for the effective removal of dust.